Dissent
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: Elricest. With warm salty tears threatening to overflow in his little brother's eyes Ed wasn’t sure he could hold his resolve but Al turned away and ran before he could be swayed


Dissent

Disclaimer: Fulmetal Alchemist does not belong to me.

Description: Kitten! Yes that's right, a kitten. Oh, and Elricest. Oh wait, that wasn't the description, ehem. With warm salty tears threatening to overflow in Al's eyes he wasn't sure he could hold his resolve but Al turned away and ran before he could be swayed.

AN: My description sucks... Maybe I'll fix it later.

PS: Dissent, not to be confused with decent or descent

* * *

It was so comfortable snuggled into warm blankets as the morning sun lit the room. His brother lay in the bed across the room. Limbs sprawled aimlessly and blankets on the floor. Ed always lost the blankets. The first half of the night he would have them rolled around himself then get warm and push them off.

It was one of the mornings when though awake fully, Al was to comfortable to get up. His growling stomach changed his mind. Settling for wrapping the blankets around his shoulders to go find something to eat. Ed would be up shortly so he made enough for two. No mater how deeply asleep his older brother was, if he left the room Ed somehow sensed it and woke up.

It had started to drizzle, the sun disappearing behind a cloud. Soon large droplets splattered against the window.

Seeing the red flag on the mail box up and with his normal disregard for weather when it came to himself he ran out to get it.

Cold droplets made him shiver but he paid it no mind. Wiping rain out of his eyes as he looked through the mail. There wasn't much of interest, mostly flyers.

That's when he heard it. The soft mewing that was barely audible, but Al had something of a sixth sense for finding kittens. Sure enough, one was huddled in the grass by the post. Soaking wet and shaking. Scooping it up he brought it in and tossed the mail on the counter.

Al dried it with a towel in the bathroom. Hearing a floor board squeak as Ed made his way blindly past and to the kitchen.

The towel and the kitten were gently deposited into the tub and the door slide shut. He would figure out what to do with it later, for now he didn't want it wondering around and getting stepped on.

"You're up early again brother." Al joined Ed at the table with the food he'd made prior to going out.

"You can't say anything if you were up before me." Ed managed between bites. Al made a face at him and started on his own food, staring absently out the window. Just as quickly as it had come the storm had gone, sunlight shone warmly through what little clouds were left.

Looking him over critically Ed spoke "Why are you wet Al?"

"I went outside."

"..." He glanced out the window and back.

"It was raining just before you got up." Al laughed.

Ed stretched. "I going to take a shower."

"Umm, are you sure?" His mind whirled. "Do you want to take a walk first? I don't know how long until it rains again."

"Nah, it'll wake me up." He walked into the bathroom. A moment later Al shot out of his seat hearing Ed call his name none to pleased. Standing in the doorway with the kitten by the scruff. It meowed happily, completely unaware that the person holding it wasn't very fond of it.

Al took it, cradling it against his shoulder and it started to purr and sniff his ear.

"What is that doing here?"

"It was raining..."

"It isn't now."

"It might again, and what's it supposed to eat? It's too young to fend for itself. Please?"

"No Al, everyone says they have enough kittens, we talked about this before, you can't bring anymore back."

"We can take it."

"No."

"Why? We couldn't before because we didn't have anywhere to keep it, now we do. We don't have any pets at all, a kitten won't get in the way."

"It won't stay a kitten. It'll just scratch up the furniture and get fur everywhere and go to the bathroom."

"I'll clean up the fur and we'll get a litter box, it'll learn. Besides, we can fix the furniture with alchemy."

"It's still a no Al. Put it back outside."Seeing the cold resolve in Ed's eyes Al tried once more.

"That's not fair! I don't ask for much. _Please_ Ed, just this once?"

The debate being about a cute kitten and with warm salty tears threatening to overflow in Al's eyes he wasn't sure he could hold his resolve but Al turned away and ran before he could be swayed.

Sighing he followed and found Al sitting against the back of the house still holding the kitten.

Sitting beside him Ed went to put a hand on Al's shoulder but retracted it when Al stiffened.

They both sat for a while. The breeze cold despite the sun.

"Let go inside and talk Al."

"Not without the kitten."

"You're not going to budge on this are you? Fine, you can keep it, I don't want you to be upset."

Al looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes "Really? Thank you!" He hugged Ed with his free arm. When he went to lean back again Ed held him closer.

"What did you think I would do? Leave you out here over some cat?"

Al smiled. He could usually get what he wanted in the end.

Ed tilted his chin up and kissed him. Loving how warm ans soft Al's lips were. "Don't cry anymore, alright?"

"E-d?" Al stammered surprised, but in a good way. A flush rose to his cheeks, it hadn't even occurred to him that Ed might feel the same way he did.

They kissed again slowly then went inside. Al fed the kitten and sat on the couch to snuggle with Ed.

That night it got to -10 but it felt colder every time they parted and just right when they were together. Ed made coffee. Enjoying the warm sweet liquid but not nearly as much as the sweet warmth beside him. Al had his head on Ed's shoulder and was starting to fall asleep. Content and happy and Ed came to the conclusion that a kitten wasn't so bad.

* * *

A/N: I made a list of warm and cold things and wrote the story around them.

Warm blankets, cold rain, warm sun, cold eyes, warm tears, cold wind, warm kiss, cold nights, and warm coffee.

I could have gone more into those things in this but it's 9:40 AM and I haven't gone to bed yet and I'm hungry. T.T

I don't actually have much of a reason for writing this other then to put up something without a lemon in it. (Gasp)

Ok, I have a question. How many people have actually seen a kitten, not a cat but a newborn kitten, on the street?

I'm putting this as K+ but have this strange urge to place anything with any amount of romance no mater how small in T. So, my decision may be flawed.


End file.
